


Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee

by Camfield



Series: RoboPeriod Adventures [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, First Period, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Optimus/Bumblebee, Optimus/Bulkhead, Optimus/Arcee, Ratchet/Bumblebee, Ratchet/Arcee</p><p>Rating: M<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own it… *le sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee

Optimus at times regretted the fact that his crew was both small and relatively young. Ratchet was the oldest of them and constantly grumbled on his 'near catatonic' state of mind compared to 'you slagging younglings'.

What he wasn't sure Ratchet knew was exactly how young they were.

He'd seen it coming, the Matrix provided him with certain gifts, but had been hard pressed to do anything that wouldn't only serve to embarrass his soldiers even more then was already going to happen. There were only 5 of them stationed on Earth, and unless a 'Con stopped by to offer their services there were only so many combinations available to them.

Serving together had synchronized them and from the looks he was getting he wasn't sure if he was their next meal or their potential interface partner.

Really, the looks didn't differ all that much.

Luckily, or unluckily perhaps, the children had been present when their cycles started and Optimus had tried to quickly and quietly get Ratchet to take them home before the three even realized what was happening.

Miko, of course, refused to do anything quietly and little without her 'Bulk'.

It was fortuitous, then, when Arcee simply dropped the game controller and zoned in on Optimus that Ratchet standing right there and was able to scoop up the kids and hightail it out of there, confused voices turning to shouts of disbelief as they saw their friends fighting each other over a flattened Optimus just before they moved out of sight.

"Get off Bulkhead! I get him first!"

"Not a chance in Pit pixie! More mass means I go first!"

Bumblebee's chirring and clicks stopped them both in their tracks before they turned on him with a resounding, "NO!" His doorwings drooping for a moment before he shouldered his way through them and popped Optimus spike panel, sent an electric charge jolting through the array, which had the added effect of making Optimus cry out, and dropped himself onto the large rod with a self satisfied beep of his horn.

Arcee and Bulkhead looked murderous even as they acknowledged his claim and stepped back, optics following each movement of their fellow soldier as he lifted himself up and dropped back down in quick succession. 'Bee's whirring and clicking breaking up with static as he chased his first overload with more attention than he'd ever given to 'cons.

At least, not that he remembered right now.

His doorwings were trembling and thighs tensing up when blue flashed across his vision. Arcee had sat down on Optimus chest and was rocking and gasping from whatever he was doing to her.

Arousal rocketing higher, he grabbed Arcee's waist and wiggled, his hips rolling in a circle as he fought to glean every joule of pleasure from his Prime's spike before he had to give it up. His head thunked onto Arcee's back and he ground down one last time as his world exploded in stars and glitter and one loud BEEP.

He didn't have time to recover before Bulkhead was pulling Bumblebee off and shoving him aside ruthlessly, lining up the still stiff spike and impaling himself before coming back off to bounce in an uneven and… well Optimus wasn't even sure it was a pattern at the moment.

With his glossa delving into the slick folds placed ever so delightfully within his reach, however, he didn't much care what Bulkhead thought he was doing down south. Arcee reacted wonderfully, trapping Optimus' helm with her knees so that he only place he could go is further into her heat, and ground down gently on his face, smearing it with conductive gel that sparked them both repeatedly.

It wouldn't be enough to stay the cycle, Optimus knew, but with Bulkhead doing… whatever it was he was doing down there, it would be enough to distract her until it was her turn for a ride.

Uhm… Interface. He'd been among the humans too long.

Bumblebee had apparently grown frustrated with Bulkhead and was chewing him out in a rather vicious display of contempt. Optimus was actually growing concerned that intervention would be needed when Ratchet slammed back through the doors only to gape at his commander.

Flat on the floor with Arcee nearly sitting on his face, Bulkhead doing a horrible impression of a rodeo bull rider, and Bumblebee looking like he was ready to _fight_ Bulkhead over it.

"What in the PIT?"

Unfortunately, or fortunately again, when Bumblebee saw Ratchet he completely forgot Bulkhead and nearly flew over to the medic, pawing at his spike panel with a singular intensity.

Ratchet's shock made him easy enough to knock over, but Bumblebee found that where his leader had been waiting for them to jump him, their medic was staring at him in shock.

With a garbled whirr-BEEP that sounded suspiciously like a curse Bumblebee pressed his thumbs into the sides of the panel, popping it out in a move that Ratchet had used on other mechs many times before. Slender digits were immediately applied to the reticent spike and much too slowly for Bumblebee, it began to pressurize. He knelt to nuzzle the pliant metal, hands working it over until Ratchet FINALLY began reacting to the stimulation and focus on _him_ instead of the spectacle Bulkhead was making of himself.

Even though it wasn't fully pressurized, Bumblebee didn't wait. He clambered to sit in Ratchet's lap and worked his way wiggling and rocking until it was finally inside his valve. A 'reaow' of pleasure and 'Bee was off to the races, paying no mind to the rest of Ratchet as long as he kept that wonderful pressure from going away…

Bulkhead must have either gotten tired or fed up with his poor 'handling' of the current situation, because he reached up and pulled Arcee off of their leader's face before pulling Optimus and rolling them over so he was beneath the Semi.

Immediately he sighed in relief as the angle afforded him instant pleasure. Optimus just chuckled and began thrusting in earnest, his patience with the admittedly inexperienced green Wrecker somewhat exhausted, chasing his own overload as well as Bulkhead's.

Bumblebee saw the frustrated Arcee flat out fire her exhaust at Bulkhead with a loud 'POP', not that it made a difference, and beeped to get her attention. When she turned, he slid off of Ratchet's spike, conductive gel dripping, and gestured her over.

The look on her face was favor material, he knew, but it slid into a blissful expression the second she dropped into Ratchet's lap and onto his spike.

Ratchet's sirens blared in surprise and he refused to think about what was happening. He just followed Optimus' lead and grabbed Arcee's waist, Bumblebee inserting himself between the both of them and headbutting them in his version of a kiss.

Later, when Optimus and Ratchet were sitting and talking next to three satisfied and offline soldiers they commented on how nice the weather was, and whether or not they had the strength to get up and get that extra joint lubricant can from storage.


End file.
